I'd do anything, to convince you that I'm nothing
by bludanzer
Summary: another Shori, really short, kinda pointless, but I was bored. Enjoy


I sighed as I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my forehead on my knees once again

I'd do anything! oneshot to convince you that I'm nothing

I sighed as I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my forehead on my knees once again. I was sick of feeling like this. Hated for only one reason.  
I guess when you tour with the Connect 3 as part of their crew, girls see you with them, and automatically thing your dating one of the boys.  
The truth was, I wasn't dating anyone, and I was sick of the fans stupid glares. I wasn't doing anything, to be hated. Even if I was dating one of the boys shouldn't they, the fans, be happy for the boys.  
I suddenly felt a hand on my back, I knew exactly who it was but I didn't want him to be there.  
"Shane what do you want" I said, a bit rudely.  
"I want to know what's wrong, you left in such a hurry" he said, softly as he started to rub my back. Shane was like my best friend, he always wanted to be there for me. My issue, however, was he liked me, and I didn't want him to like me when there where so many other girls out there. I wasn't thin, I was sorta cute I guess, but I was nothing compared to the many skinny beautiful friends, and fans he had. In fact I was nothing at all, I came from an ordinary family, didn't do anything extraordinary, I was just plain old Cori from the middle of no where Utah.  
"Shane just go, go be with your family, and go see your fans. The meet and greet starts in 5 minutes" I said quietly. I never looked up at him, but I could tell he was giving me that look. That look that said, 'I care, now tell me what's wrong'.  
"But Cori" Shane started  
"Shane don't start, just go I'll tell you later" I said finally looking over at him. His eyes made contact with mine, and I suddenly felt butterflies. That's NOT supposed to happen when you look into your best friends eyes. I couldn't fall for him, not now, not ever. He was my friend that's how it had to stay. So many other girls would be so much better for him. I broke eye contact and looked away from him.  
"Ok Cori" he said, he sounded kind of hurt. His hand left my back I looked towards him a few seconds later, he was slowly walking down the hall.

Before I knew it the concert had ended. And I was helping pack up. As I sat something into the bottom of one of the buses, someone tapped my shoulder, I went to stand up and see who it was but I hit my head hard on the bottom of the bus. I immediately blacked out.

"Hey Cori you ok" I heard someone ask as my hand reached for my head, a few seconds later I opened my eyes. My head was on Shane's lap, and Shane, Nate, and Jason where all looking at me.  
"I'll be fine" I said as I quickly sat up. The room started spinning, so i laid back down.  
"Cori don't sit up" Shane said, i just looked at him.  
"Shane I'm not staying on your lap" I said, as I slid my whole body onto the couch. Jason started busting up laughing at my tone of voice, and Shane's shocked face.  
"You really do puzzle me Cori" Shane said scratching his head.  
"Its not that hard" I said under my breath. I than heard Nate and Jason start busting up laughing. Yes, I was being rude, but I didn't want Shane to like me. What else was i suppose to do. Shane sighed and stood up. I just closed my eyes hoping the dizzy-ness would go away.  
"You know Cori, you don't have to be so..." I heard Nate say as the couch sank.  
"Rude" I mumbled finishing his sentence, as I opened my eyes and looked at him. He just smiled and me and nodded.  
"You know, you crush his spirits a lot when you do that, he does like you" Nate said looking towards the back of the bus.  
"I don't want him to like me" I said ever so quietly.  
"Why" Nate whispered.  
"I'm nothing" I said as I looked away from him.  
"Yeah right, Cori your not nothing"  
"have you not seen your fans, all of them are beautiful, and some of them are like supermodels" I said looking at him. He just smiled, sighed and shook his head.

"But Cori, your real, half our fans fake it. You don't" Nate said. I sat there in silence; I couldn't argue with Nate, he would some how prove me wrong. He always did. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. I recommend you do the same" Nate said. I just nodded.  
--

I awoke by being pulled out of my bunk. I screamed and hit the person, who was pulling me out.

"Oww… Cori, God. Calm down!" Shane said in hushed tones, as he lowered me to the ground. I glared as best I could at him with how dark it was.

"Shane what the hell? I was trying to sleep."

"But Cori we need to talk" he said.

"And it couldn't wait until the morning"

"It couldn't wait." He said quietly, I just sighed in frustration.

"Fine" I said, he just gestured towards the back lounge of the bus we were in. I sat on the couch and folded my arms across my chest.

"What did you want to talk about Shane?" I asked, still peeved he woke me up.

"I want to talk about us" He said quietly.

"Shane there is no us" I mumbled.

"Why" he said.

"Because I'm nothing," I said quietly

"Cori, your not nothing" he said gently lifting up my chin so our eyes met.

"I am too" I muttered so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Cori, your not nothing, your amazing. I wouldn't love you if you were nothing." Shane said.

"Shane you don't love me." I said.

"How would you know" He said.

"Because if you loved me, you would treat me well, and make sure I'm ok, and take care of me" I trailed off, getting quieter with every word, realizing he did do all of that.

"Cori, I do all of that." He said.

"But Shane I'm no good for you, I'm not famous, I'm not a model, I'm not anything out of the ordinary" I said. He softly laughed and shook his head.

"I think your extraordinary, not every girl gets to be part of the Crew for us. And your not a model, but your beautiful" he smiled. I couldn't help but Grin, he was making my heart melt, and butterflies go crazy in my stomach.


End file.
